The change
by galaxypuppyelectric
Summary: My firts fic What would you do if the word change and everything is a mess? a word where the Pokemons rules over the humans and this ones are chased by the orders of a Lucario. The Humans that they chased are called subjects humans... why? well all is because any human come back like they were before... Now they are Pokemons! Caliz, a young girl will have to live like this...


The Changes

Chapter 1. Things turn

It was night in the palace, the rules changed, now the Pokemons were in charge, the ones that rule over the word.

A brunette girl was standing in front of the throne, her knees shake like leafs move by the wind while she try not to cry in front of the crown in front of her.

There were six Pokemons, three males and three females, the one that was next to the door was a male Thyplosion with a serious glared in his face, like if he was annoyed, then next to him was a male Raichu that looks like if he was amused with the situation, in the other side of the throne were three females, one was a Mightyena that wave her tail excited, the second one was a Gardevoir that was crossing her arms under her chest reading the emotions of the girl and the last girl was a Glaceon that look irritated.

In the throne was the one that start the "New Revolution", the leader or how he was called by the rest of Pokemons of the world, a Lucario with red eyes that was smirking evilly.

"So what do we have here? Another human?" The leader asked while he start to stand up and walked near the frightened human girl

"G-go away!" she exclaimed afraid while she tembred more by each step the evil Lucario made near her "I-I'm swear if you c-come closer I-I will…"

"You will what?" he snarled and interrupted the girl pushing her against the cold rock floor making the poor girl whimper "pathetic humans… you don't know in what position are you… right?"

"Don't be so cold with her" The Gardevoir say to the Lucario "I can feel she is scared to the death and you are extending this more than the necessary!"

"And I can feel that she is special by her aura so shut up!" He exclaimed furious by the intervention of the female Gardevoir "so if you don't mind I will finish this!" he proclaimed while the Gardevoir rolled her eyes

The girl look to the Lucario with watery eyes "P-please don't hurt me…" she whined hugging herself making the crew laugh with her pleads

"You know how I love this type of girls right?" The Raichu smirked when the Lucario take by her throat

"P-please!" Her watery eyes open more when she saw the blue orb in the palm of the Lucario

"Shhhh this will hurt you a bit" The blue dog chuckled and with that the light glow more making the brunette girl scream by the pain until she become unconscious.

"So now we have to wait? Like with the rest of the other human subjects?" The serious Thyplosion asked

"Yeah, let her in the room, we will see when she and the others wake up" The Glaceon replied

"Be prepare" The Lucario chuckled a bit

The hours passed, and then a little whimper could be heard in one of the rooms of the palace.

A girl was starting to wake up from her slumber, she rubbed her eyes and sit in the comfortable bed confused "w-where I am?" she didn't remember anything about going to sleep…

She stand up and walked towards a mirror and let out a squeak scared "w-what the bloody hell?!" Her reflection didn't show the figure of a brunette girl… it show the figure was a female and fluffy Pokémon instead, a Shiny Sentret to be exact "W-what the hell happened to myself!" she exclaimed nervous while she look to her reflection afraid without notice certain Raichu in the door, he was smirking

"you don't look bad petit raccoon girl" he whistle and winked amused when the Sentret girl turn around surprised and nervous "do you like your new body?"

"W-what are you talking about? W-what happened to me?!"

He grinned and walked near her "you will get use to it dear, after all you can recover your human body, no after the transformation!" he chuckled taking her by her wrist while she tembred afraid "now move yourself shiny Sentret! Or should I call you Caliz?"

The shiny female Sentret widely open her eyes "H-how do you know my name?!"


End file.
